Foot Mechs
The Foot Mechs are robots that first appeared in the 2003 TMNT animated series. They appear similar to the Foot Gunner. Cartoon Series (2003) The Foot Mechs were robots created by Baxter Stockman and the Foot Technicians, for the Foot Clan in the 2003 TV series. The Foot Mechs were based on the Utrom exosuits and had advanced weaponry, but because they were formed around an Utrom biochip, recovered after the destruction of the TCRI building, and were too complicated to replicate with earthly technology, only nine Foot Mech prototypes could be constructed. Most of these 'Mechs had been built as pure combat units, but three of them were exact replicas of three very specific people, including replications of the President of the United States, the Prime Minister of England and Splinter, they were intended as infiltration units and replacements. The Splinter Mech was sent to fool the Turtles into letting it into their base, under the illusion that their master was badly hurt from intruders. But the real Splinter showed up before the robot could be brought to the lair, and it was ultimately destroyed by Zog. The Turtles, Splinter and their Triceraton ally Zog, attacked the floating Foot laboratory before the Foot Mechs could be fully completed. Eventually, all the Foot Mechs were destroyed by the Turtles and Zog. The Foot Mechs in the series were pretty tough. In the series they could throw out a chain and bring a person close to them so they could cut them with a saw that came from their stomach area. The Foot Mechs made another appearance in the 2003 show in season three episode Exodus, Part 1 in the introduction sequence, while they would make one last appearance in the season four episode Bad Day when the Utrom Shredder gathers up most of the Ninja Turtles enemies. The Foot Mech version of Master Splinter first battled the Turtles in the series but was defeated by Zog. Appearances *"Rogue in the House, Part 1" *"Rogue in the House, Part 2" Video Games The Foot Mechs appear in the game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus. In the series the Utrom Shredder created nine but in the game there were many more than that. The Foot Mechs were seen in a few levels on the Utrom Shredder's ocean liner. When they were destroyed by a player they could still do a lot of damage when they explode. They were good shooters in the game but lacked many of the things they did in the series. Foot Mechs could shoot once but when attacked they would shoot three laser blasts at once. In the GBA version they would appear in the T.C.R.I. building. Foot Mech Splinter was in the video game but had more tricks up his sleeves. Foot Mech Splinter had a shield, lasers and could move at an incredible speed. In the game Foot Mech Splinter also appeared in the Battle Nexus Tournament in the Foot Fight Mode along with other Foot Clan Members. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Foot Clan Category:Robots